Unfair Candy Crush Saga
''Unfair Candy Crush Saga (UCCS for short) is a Candy Crush Saga fangame created by Neuima on October 27th, 2018. It is planned to have 3000 levels. The name comes from how hard the '''sixth and seventh' episode are compared to the first twenty, unfair. At first, the levels are easy, but the large amount of new features and increasing difficulties throughout the game may cause many players to break their mouse or screen. Life and ticket system The maximum number of lives you can have in UCCS is seven, and it takes twelve minutes to recharge one. Also, there is no ticket system. Music The music of Candy Crush Saga is used when playing the game. It's also possible to mute the music and the sound effects. Levels and modes There are 3000 levels in UCCS. The levels are all divided into 200 episodes, all of them having 15 levels. UCCS has 15 different level types. Originally, it had 9 before unscore, underestimate, acid, triple mixed, mystery and finally chocolate levels joined the level hype train. List of fan items All items and blockers from Candy Crush Saga return in this game, including toffee tornadoes. See this page for fanmade elements and miscellaneous arrangements. Difficulties The difficulty code is exactly the same as the Candy Crush Saga wiki, with an extra difficulty. None It is theorically impossible to fail these levels unless by the use of lollipop hammers to unbalance scales, glitching or pressing the quit button. The only level to have this difficulty is Level 1. Very Easy These levels have a completition rate of roughly 95%. They are normally passed on the first try. The first very easy is Level 2. Easy Around 83% chance of completion. They are normally passed within two or three tries. The first easy level is Level 4. Somewhat Easy These have 70% chance of completion. Normally passed with three to five tries. The first somewhat easy level is Level 16. Medium 50% chance of completing the level. Usually completed by wasting a full set of lives. The first medium level is Level 18. Somewhat Hard 35% of completion rate. Normally passed in around 10 to 15 tries. The first somewhat hard level is Level 25. Hard Around 22% chance. Passed in around 20 to 35 tries. The first hard level is Level 47. Very Hard The odds of winning starts to drop considerably from here onwards, with 10% of winning. Normally passed within 50 to 100 tries. The first very hard level is Level 75. Extremely Hard Your odds start to drop down to 3.5%, and these levels can take hundreds of tries. The first extremely hard level is Level 97. Nearly Impossible The odds of winning these levels are severely low, at 0.66%! They can take over 300 tries to complete. The first nearly impossible level is Level 300, of course. Kaizo This is the maximum difficulty of a level that is still feasable. The odds are so low they go below 0.1%! These will take thousands of tries to beat, and I bet you will be euphoric once you beat one of these levels. It is not an official difficulty on the Candy Crush Saga wiki. The first kaizo level is Level 584. Impossible These levels are impossible without boosters or cheating. They will be nerfed immediately. Impossible levels are counted in world means, just divide the total mean by zero. The first impossible level was the unreleased version of Level 71. Variable The difficulty of this level varies enormously. It can be very easy or insane (even impossible in some cases), it all depends of the starting board. Variable levels are not counted in world means, so for example, if there are 15 levels in a world and one variable level, the formula changes like if there were 14 levels. The first variable level is Level 89. Means formula The calculation of a world mean is based on the following chart. This is important if you want to put an average difficulty to a world. The formula is (N x Y), (VE x Y), (E x Y), ... (K x Y) /E-Va. Y is the number of levels having a specific rating, and E is the total number of levels in an episode. If there is an impossible level, the episode is impossible to pass since the mean of an impossible level is infinity. Here is an example for reference. The formula becomes (1 x 1) + (3 x 2) + (4 x 5) + (5 x 3) + (7 x 3) + (9 x 1), which equals 72. There are 15 levels in this episode and 0 variable levels, so 72/(15-0) = 4.8. In the chart found in the Episodes section, a mean of 4.8 would make an episode somewhat hard to pass. Candies There are 10 candy colours in UCCS. Some have special propreties and others don't. The usual scheme is blue-green-orange-purple-red-yellow-cyan (candies with special effects are not counted since, well, they have special effects), but starting from Level 408, the scheme can be unordered. The red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple candies are normal candies and they do not have any special effect. The cyan candies can be used to feed Sprinkleshell in some levels starting from Level 361. Otherwise, it has no special effect. The dark purple candies, introduced at Level 88, behave the same way as in Soda Saga. The grey candies, introduced at Level 511, can be used to make cracks on the board like a toffee tornado would do. When a match of three is made, it will create one crack anywhere on the board. With a match of four, it will make two, with a match in a T, L or +, three, with a match of five, five, and with a match of five with a candy at the bottom/top center, eight. Because of this, it is impossible to create grey special candies. The pink candies, introduced at Level 571, create different special candies when matches are made with it. Making a match of three will not do anything different. Making a match of four will create a jelly fish. Making a match in a T, L or + will create a coconut wheel. Making a match of five will create a UFO, and making a match of five with a candy at the bottom/top center will create a candy octahedron. Besides said candies, it it impossible to create pink striped, wrapped, colour bomb or colouring candies. The first level with 1 colour is Level 399; The first level with 2 colours is Level 60; The first level with 3 colours is Level 22; The first level with 4 colours is Level 5; The first level with 5 colours is Level 3; The first level with 6 colours is Level 2; The first level with 7 colours is Level 1; The first level with 8 colours is Level 100; The first level with 9 colours is Level 567; The first level with all colours is Level 804. Episodes (not completed) Means: 0: None (this never happens) 0.1-1.99: Very Easy 2-2.99: Easy 3-3.99: Somewhat Easy 4-4.49: Medium 4.5-4.99: Somewhat Hard 5-5.65: Hard 5.66-6.33: Very Hard 6.34-6.99: Extremely Hard 7-7.99: Nearly Impossible 8-10: I N S A N I T Y Infinity: Impossible NB: Each world has 4 episodes, for a total of 50 worlds. Combinations Of course, combinations can be made in UCCS. Striped, wrapped, colour bombs and colouring candies are created the same way as the original games, but the jelly fish, coconut wheels and UFOs can't be created. Here is what the combos do: *Note: CB means colour bomb, and CC means colouring candy. The original level (200 level special history) Before UCCS came as an idea, Neuima has created several other levels. A notorious one is the first ever level they've created, which was nicknamed "Yes". This level is now located at Level 381, albeit with a chocolate spawner added in row 2, column 5. The difficulty for both levels is very hard. This level was created somewhere in November 2016, when Neuima was known as "Licorice.com" and when Candy Crush Saga was actually pretty good, from Milky Marina (episode 110) until the end of Scrumptious Slopes (episode 149). Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanons created in 2018